


Teaser

by Le_purple



Series: parasitestuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Something happened that would change paradox space for the rest of time.





	Teaser

"-I would like to thank everyone for my amazing achievement of being a fucking dipshit! Bravo! What an idiot, bravo!" Dave said. He was originally apologising for spilling apple juice over one of Roses books, but found himself on a self deprecating tangent.  
"Dave, you're over reacting way-" Before Rose could finish, there was a smash of glass. The ectosiblings turned their heads to see that Kanaya was standing in place as stiff as the dead, the glass having slipped from her hand.  
"Kanaya? Are you alright?" Rose asked, placing a hand gently on her shoulder and matching Kanayas eye-line.

"They're Here." Kanaya whispered, fear filing her voice as she stared at the hallway. Both Dave and Rose looked deep into the corridor, squinting, Kanayas eyesight much more suited to low light environment. Dave and Rose saw them trudging towards them through the darkness. The hero of light grabbed both Dave and Kanayas hand, running as fast as she could while searching around for Karkat, praying that he wasn't infected.  
"Shit SHIT!" Dave blurted, not wanting to raise his voice too loud as it aggravated them. "How the fuck are they here, I thought that this place was secure."

"Secure Is Not The Same As Abandoned, Dave." Kanaya said, attempting to comfort Dave but only resulting in upsetting him.

"I think I fucking know that now Kanaya!" Dave yelled, Rose slapping him in the face, still holding both of their hands.

"Shut the fuck up, both of you. We need to find Karkat before we try to leave, otherwise he might get infected." Rose demanded, all of them silencing until...

"Karkat! There you fucking are dude! Quick, we've got to fucking go before-" They all stopped in their tracks. "Karkat?" His face was twisted, as if he was screaming in pain and agony, but din't have enough control over his facial muscles to portray that, a harsh and forced breath exiting his bloodied mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the teaser for a new series I've thought of, hopefully the next part will make more sense. ;o)


End file.
